


It’s all aimed at you

by filthdumpster (Tamburlaine)



Series: After Idol Radio [1]
Category: BTOB, Super Junior
Genre: Bottom Ilhoon, Canon Compliant, Casual Sex, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rare Pairings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/filthdumpster
Summary: After their visit to Idol Radio, Ilhoon meets up with Donghae and Hyukjae for a private show.or alternatively,Ilhoon's flirting is rewarded with a dicking by two living legends.





	It’s all aimed at you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut, folks. Title from the new D&E track 'Danger'. Go show some love to the old guys.

Ilhoon swallowed down his nerves before he knocked on the hotel room door. He wondered whether he should have dressed up more; if the oversized hoodie and torn jeans made it seem like he didn’t really care. But it was too late now, he could hear steps approaching the door, and anyway, he didn’t expect to stay in his clothes for very much longer.

Donghae opened the door with that charming smile of his ready. He was wearing a crisp white button-up shirt, the sleeves were rolled up, and the top buttons were undone.

“You are early”, he said and stepped aside. “Come in.”

Ilhoon walked past him into the room. It wasn’t especially big, but there was a king-sized bed against one of the walls and opposite that a counter with a mini bar. Hyukjae was sitting on one of the bar stools, long legs stretched out and with a champagne flute in his hand. There was an ice bucket on the counter next to him and two more glasses next to it.

Donghae closed the door. When he walked by Ilhoon, he brushed his hand across the small of Ilhoon’s back. Hours after the Idol Radio broadcast ended, Ilhoon had still felt the ghost of Donghae’s hand on his thigh and Hyukjae’s on his back. He wondered whether these touches too would stay with him.

“Do you want a drink?” Hyukjae asked and gestured to the champagne bottle Donghae had already picked up from the ice bucket. Ilhoon nodded and walked closer, and Donghae filled the last glass for him. The melting ice had made the bottle wet. When Donghae handed the glass to Ilhoon, his fingers grazed the back of his hand and left wet stripes in their wake.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting”, Ilhoon said. The champagne was cold and delicious. He was careful not to empty his glass too fast, as Hyukjae looked to be simply swirling the liquid around in his own glass. Donghae had leaned against the counter. They were all nearly the same height, yet Ilhoon felt small next to them. There was something glamorous and bigger-than-life about Donghae and Hyukjae. They were legends. Ilhoon’s heart began beating harder in his chest at the thought. They could have anyone, but tonight they wanted  _ him _ .

“Not at all”, Donghae said kindly.

Hyukjae was smirking. “You look hot”, he said and stood up before Ilhoon could respond. He walked up to Ilhoon and grabbed the zipper of his hoodie, making it clear his words hadn’t been meant as a compliment on appearances. Ilhoon met his eyes and based on the mirth in them, the double-entendre had been purposeful.

When Ilhoon nodded, Hyukjae pulled the zipper down and pushed the hoodie off Ilhoon’s shoulders. Ilhoon shrugged it off, one arm at the time to keep his champagne from spilling. No one cared that the hoodie fell on the floor.

“You might be even skinnier than Hyukjae”, Donghae commented and drank the last of his champagne in one. Ilhoon’s eyes were fixed on his throat as he swallowed, head thrown back. He was jerked out of it by Hyukjae’s hand sneaking in under his shirt to rest on his back, just above the waistband of his jeans.

“You really are hot, Ilhoon-ah”, Hyukjae murmured. This time it was a compliment.

“Thank you”, Ilhoon said. His throat felt dry. He could feel their eyes on him while he emptied his glass.

Donghae approached them and stopped right in front of Ilhoon. Hyukjae was standing behind him, close enough that when he breathed in Ilhoon could feel his chest move. Donghae took the flute from Ilhoon with one hand and with the other tipped his chin up.

“Have you done this before?” he asked. Hyukjae’s hands were on Ilhoon’s waist and his warm breaths on Ilhoon’s neck gave him goosebumps. He couldn’t check, not with the way Donghae was commanding eye contact, but he was quite sure his hands were shaking with excitement.

“Yes”, he managed to breathe out. Hyukjae’s chuckle was right by his ear.

“We’ve never shared anyone before”, he said, and Donghae nodded. “But we’ve shared almost everything else, so I suppose it was only a matter of time.”

His words made Ilhoon feel special. The warmth in his chest was almost matched by that of Donghae’s lips when they finally met his. Donghae kissed softly. Each kiss coaxed Ilhoon’s lips to part a little more, a little faster. When their tongues met Ilhoon moaned, and Hyukjae’s fingers squeezed his hips.

Ilhoon pulled back, or maybe it was Donghae, so that he could turn his head and kiss Hyukjae. Hyukjae nipped playfully at his lips, licked into his mouth teasingly. Ilhoon whined when he pulled away, and Hyukjae chuckled. There was an intensity in his eyes when he looked at Ilhoon that made Ilhoon feel like he was the only person to exist in the world. Ilhoon raised his hand and wrapped it around Hyukjae’s neck to pull him down into another kiss, and Hyukjae complied with a smile.

Donghae undid Ilhoon’s belt swiftly and pulled his jeans down. Ilhoon stepped out of them without breaking the kiss, but when Hyukjae hiked up his shirt he had to let go so that it could be pulled over his head.

The room didn’t even feel cold, not with the heat in the eyes taking him in. Ilhoon didn’t feel self-conscious. How could he when they were looking at him like they wanted to devour him? When Donghae pressed against his front and captured his lips in a kiss, and Hyukjae pressed against him from behind and breathed heavily on his neck, Ilhoon felt  _ expensive _ .

“The bed would be more comfortable”, Donghae whispered against Ilhoon’s lips. Ilhoon nodded, but still missed their warmth when they moved away from him. Hyukjae left one hand on Ilhoon’s back as they walked, and his fingers kept rubbing in small circles. When they reached the bed, he gave Ilhoon a small push, more of a suggestion than a command, and Ilhoon eagerly climbed on the bed.

He turned around, propped up on his elbows, and watched Donghae and Hyukjae watching him. Ilhoon couldn’t help the smirk pulling at his lips when he spread his legs a little wider and arched his back.

“Who knew?” Donghae muttered and climbed on the bed. He caged Ilhoon in his arms and kissed him with a newfound passion. Ilhoon tangled his fingers in his immaculate hair and tugged, just to get the smallest of moans as a reward. Donghae’s lips moved down Ilhoon’s neck just as the bed dipped again.

Hyukjae spread Ilhoon’s legs further apart and settled between them. With Donghae in the way, Ilhoon got no warning before Hyukjae took him in his mouth.

He was just as big of a tease as he had been while kissing. Ilhoon bit into his knuckles when Hyukjae swallowed him deeper and then immediately pulled off to lick at the tip. He could hear Hyukjae chuckle, but it was Donghae who took his hand and pressed it against the sheets.

“Don’t be quiet, Ilhoon-ah”, Donghae said. Ilhoon opened his eyes and looked at him. His lips were red, but nowhere near the shade of the bruise he had created on Ilhoon’s side, just above his ribs, where it couldn’t be seen. “I like your voice”, he said and bit into Ilhoon’s nipple. Ilhoon moaned and nodded.

“Okay, okay. Just - talking isn’t easy”, Ilhoon got out before Hyukjae’s head dipped down again to swallow him to the hilt. He sucked once and pulled off completely with a smirk. Ilhoon groaned in frustration. He could already feel tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. “Please, don’t stop. I’ll keep talking.”

“Good boy”, Hyukjae said and took Ilhoon’s dick in his mouth again. Donghae left them, and Ilhoon kept his eyes open to look at Hyukjae. He looked beautiful. He looked like he was having fun. He glanced up at Ilhoon, who immediately told him so. Hyukjae laughed and licked a long stripe along Ilhoon’s dick.

Donghae was finally undressing. While Ilhoon felt like he was losing all control of his body, Donghae moved with purpose and calm. He was gorgeous.

“You’re gorgeous”, Ilhoon said, voice breathy. Donghae glanced up and smiled at Ilhoon. It was so innocent, so at war with the situation. It was as if he wasn’t watching his best friend going down on an idol much younger than them.

“Thank you, Ilhoon-ah”, he said and stepped out of his pants. Ilhoon was momentarily distracted by Hyukjae, whose mouth was doing its best to make Ilhoon speechless. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped his lips or the compliments that followed it.

“Sunbae, fuck - you are amazing. So good. Feels so good.”

Donghae climbed back onto the bed and straddled Ilhoon’s chest, blocking Hyukjae from Ilhoon’s view again. With one hand on the bed frame for support, Donghae leaned forward and guided his dick towards Ilhoon’s mouth. He smeared his precum over Ilhoon’s lips, and Ilhoon took the hint. He opened up and allowed Donghae to push inside.

Hyukjae was moving, and Ilhoon found out why when a lubed finger pushed against his hole at the same time as Donghae shifted his hips to get a better angle. Hyukjae began fingering Ilhoon at a quick pace, long finger twisting to make room for more.

With their position, Ilhoon couldn’t really do much to such Donghae off, but Donghae didn’t seem to mind. He fucked Ilhoon’s mouth carefully, hips working to get in deeper but never so deep that Ilhoon gagged. If Ilhoon opened his eyes, he could see that the smile had dropped from Donghae's face, replaced by an open expression of pleasure.

Ilhoon struggled to stay still, but without Donghae’s weight on him and Hyukjae’s hand on his hip, he wouldn’t have been able to. There were now three fingers working him open, brushing against his prostate periodically. Ilhoon could tell that he would come soon and he was so  _ so  _ tempted to let it happen. But before it would be too late, he tapped Donghae’s thigh. Donghae pulled back immediately, though he continued slowly stroking his dick with his own hand.

“What is it?” he asked.

Ilhoon had to swallow before he could talk. His voice was raspy when he did. “I’m about to come.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Hyukjae asked and licked his lips. He was still fully clothed, though the wide neckline of his shirt allowed Ilhoon to see the unblemished skin underneath it.

“Yes, please. I don’t want to come yet, sunbae”, Ilhoon said and caught how Donghae’s eyelids fluttered at the last word. He waited until Donghae was looking him in the eye and continued, “Not before you’ve fucked me, sunbae.” Donghae’s hand around his dick twitched and he leaned down to kiss Ilhoon forcefully.

“You’re perfect”, he murmured as he pulled away. Ilhoon preened at the compliment, but when Hyukjae pulled out his fingers he whined at the loss. Hyukjae chuckled and slid off the bed, only for Donghae to take his place. “Turn around.”

Ilhoon did as he was told, got on his hands and knees, but craned his neck to catch sight of Donghae. Donghae had grabbed a condom from the bedside table. He rolled it on and caught the lube Hyukjae tossed his way. Ilhoon could feel excitement taking the place of his impending orgasm as he watched Donghae prepare himself.

“Please, fuck me, sunbae”, Ilhoon moaned. Donghae grabbed his hips, lined up his dick, and pushed inside. With small thrusts, he inched deeper. Ilhoon’s arms shook as he tried to watch Donghae, but when Donghae bottomed out Ilhoon had to drop his head.

“He looks so tight”, Hyukjae said. He was finally undressing, letting his clothes drop on the floor where he stood, all of his attention on Ilhoon. Donghae grunted in reply and pulled out enough so that he could thrust back in and started building a pace.

“Feels so good, Ilhoon-ah”, Donghae said between thrusts. Ilhoon could only nod. He was vaguely aware that his mouth was hanging open. It felt like the only way to get enough air into his lungs. “Talk to me, Ilhoon-ah. Tell your sunbae how it feels.”

Ilhoon swallowed and stuttered out whatever he could think of. “Amazing. Sunbae, it feels - you’re so big - so, fuck, so handsome, so talented. So good at taking care of me.” Ilhoon felt like he was babbling, but he didn’t care, and with every thrust more words spilled out from him.

Hyukjae, tired of simply watching, kneeled in front of Ilhoon. He took hold of Ilhoon’s hair and used the grip to guide his mouth to his dick. Ilhoon was still talking when he pushed inside and muffled the words. Ilhoon tried to swallow, but he could feel spit running down his cheek and Hyukjae’s dick.

Trapped between Hyukjae and Donghae, Ilhoon would have happily stayed there forever. With his own mouth occupied, the two others filled the silence by praising him - he was beautiful, he had a filthy mouth, he had the tightest ass, a wonderfully wrecked voice.

Donghae’s pace was hard enough to force Ilhoon to deepthroat Hyukjae. He swallowed to keep himself from gagging, but there were still tears on his cheeks. Donghae increased his speed, chasing his orgasm, but before he came he reached forward and pulled Ilhoon off Hyukjae’s dick by his hair. Ilhoon gasped for air and tried to find his words. He knew what Donghae wanted.

“Sunbae, come in me. Please, fill me, sunbae!” Ilhoon moaned out, and Donghae came with a groan. His pace stilled until his hips were moving slower than Ilhoon’s breathing. When he pulled out, it was after he pressed a kiss between Ilhoon’s shoulder blades.

“Thank you, Ilhoon-ah”, he said. “That was amazing.”

Ilhoon didn’t have time to glow in the praise, not when Hyukjae tugged at his hair. He winced from the pain and looked up. Hyukjae had sat down with his back against the headboard and was with his free hand rolling on a condom.

“Come here”, he said. Ilhoon scrambled up on the bed and straddled Hyukjae’s lap. Hyukjae grabbed his hips. Ilhoon reached behind himself to line up Hyukjae’s dick with his hole and sank down on it, slowly but steadily. His mouth fell open at the stretch that felt purely pleasurable now. He didn’t need Hyukjae to tell him to start moving, not now that his own orgasm was within his reach.

“You look wrecked”, Hyukjae muttered and stroked a thumb over Ilhoon’s cheek. Ilhoon didn’t care, especially not when Hyukjae seemed to like it. Ilhoon moaned and caught Hyukjae’s thumb between his lips and lapped at it. “Such a good hoobae.” Ilhoon nodded and increased his pace.

Hyukjae wasn’t far from coming either. He began thrusting into Ilhoon in time with his movements, and Ilhoon couldn’t have spoken if he had tried anymore. Small moans and gasps were punched out of him with every thrust of Hyukjae’s hips, and the shaking of his thighs was worth all the pleasure that threatened to wipe his mind blank.

Without warning, Donghae’s arms wrapped around Ilhoon from behind. Hyukjae’s eyes had slipped close and he was biting his lip. Donghae used one hand to push Ilhoon down harder against Hyukjae and wrapped the other around Ilhoon’s dick to stroke him in time with Hyukjae’s thrusts.

Hyukjae’s face scrunched up when he came, and Ilhoon followed him over the brink. His breath got caught in his throat as he came all over Donghae’s fist and Hyukjae’s abs. His knuckles were white from the force with which he was clinging onto the headboard to stay upright.

“That was amazing”, Ilhoon said once his breathing had slowed down enough for talking. Hyukjae opened his eyes and nodded, out of breath too. Ilhoon felt pride in his chest at the look of wonder on Hyukjae’s face. Donghae was about to pull his hand away, but Ilhoon grabbed it by the wrist and brought the fingers to his lips, licked them clean of his own come. “Thank you, sunbaes.”

Donghae hummed. He helped Ilhoon off Hyukjae, who straightened his legs with a groan and slid down into a more comfortable position. Ilhoon felt empty after the pounding he had taken, and his legs were shaking, but there was no pain anywhere. Donghae handed him a glass of water, which Ilhoon accepted with a smile.

“I’ll get a towel”, Donghae said and got up. He returned quickly from the ensuite bathroom and grabbed the champagne bottle as well. Hyukjae wiped his stomach, and then Ilhoon used a clean corner to rub his face free of tears and spit and precome.

Donghae laid down on the bed and left an empty space between him and Hyukjae. Ilhoon made himself comfortable there. He was absolutely exhausted and completely satisfied and shook his head when offered the champagne. Donghae stroked his hair and hummed softly. Hyukjae put an arm around his waist, stroked small figures into Ilhoon’s skin just below his hip bone.

“Are we ever doing this again?” Hyukjae asked quietly. Ilhoon smiled but didn’t open his eyes. He was pretty sure he wasn’t about to fall asleep, he just needed to rest for a bit.

“Of course”, he answered and stifled a yawn. “If you ever guest on Idol Radio again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am 100% convinced that Ilhoon is trying to sleep his way through the kpop industry with how he is flirting with all his guests. 
> 
> Might turn this into a series, so if you've got an Idol Radio episode guest in mind (+ kinks), comment below with your prompt or send me a message on [tumblr](http://thetamburlaine.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/thetamburlaine1).


End file.
